ReRAM devices are a class of storage memory devices. The basic idea behind ReRAM devices is that a dielectric film which is normally insulating, can be made to conduct current through a filament or conduction path formed after application of a sufficiently high voltage. The conduction path can arise from different mechanisms, including vacancy or metal defect migration. Conventional plasma-assisted film deposition does not provide adequate film conformality for high aspect ratio vertical three dimensional (3D) ReRAM devices due to the directional film deposition characteristics. Therefore, there is a need for new methods for depositing conformal films with excellent step coverage, material properties, and electronic properties for vertical 3D ReRAM devices.